surprises
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Elle croyait commencé à le connaitre mais une nouvelle va lui faire comprendre qu'elle se trompe. Ne vous fiez pas a 1OO% au titre allez bonne lecture
1. Chapter 1

_**Ce premier chapitre est une sorte de mise en bouche, de prologue, il ne sera pas très long mais il est nécéssaire pour le déroulement de ma fic, en gros il y a un super secret, un père encore plus cachotier, une bones troublée et secouée et un relation booth/bones. Bon allez je met à l'écriture et SVP soyez un peu indulgent c'est ma première fic bones. Au fait il n'y aura pas beaucoup d'enquète à part celle centrée sur...Oh et puis zut je vais pas tout vous raconter tout de même XD BONNE LECTURE**_

**Chapitre 1 : Le retour du père prodige**

Ce jour là, le docteur Tempérance Brennan se rendit au Jefferson, il était neuf heures, et elle se sentait prète à affronter une nouvelle journée mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentait que quelque chose de différent allait lui arriver ce jour là, une chose qu'elle ne s'attendait pas. Et en effet ce jour là le docteur Tempérance Brennan allait vivre quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé, cet évènement allait changer sa vie pour toujours mais ça elle ne le savait pas encore.

Ce jour là elle était dans son bureau en train d'étudier un rapport quand elle reçut un coup de téléphone, elle décrocha sans hésiter bien qu'elle n'attendait pas d'appel

_Voix : Chérie, c'est moi_

Brennan : Papa qu'est qu'il y a ?

_Max : Il faut que je te parle c'est important_

Brennan : Mais attends ça fait huit mois qu'on ne c'est pas vu et toi tu m'appelles comme ça, dis moi au mons si sa va

_Max : Oui sa va mais je dois te parler le plus vite_

Brennan : D'accord, dis moi où et quand

_Max : Dans une heure chez toi, emmène Booth, j'aurais besoin de lui aussi_

Brennan : D'accord papa à toute à l'heure

Elle racrocha et alla chercher Booth, elle le trouva autour des fouines elle lui demanda de l'accompagner sans lui expliquer vraiment de quoi il retournait, le trajet se fit dans le silence jusqu'à l'appartement de Bones, Max était déja là, il embrassa sa fille puis ils entrèrent

Max : Ecoute moi, ce que je vais te dire est sans doute une chose qui va te dépasser et tu vas m'en vouloir encore plus que d'habitude mais je dois te le dire.

Brennan : De quoi tu parles?

Max : Pendant nos deux ans de fuite ta mère et moi on a eu quelques soucis comme tu peux t'en douter et il ya eu une chose à laquelle ta mère et moi on ne s'attendait pas, ce n'était pas prévu et pourtant c'est arrivé. On aeesayé d'y faire face et il faut que tu saches qu'on avait pas le choix, j'aurais du t'en parler quand j'ai repris contact mais je ne savais pas comment te le dire.

Brennan : Tu vas me dire ce que s'est?

Max : Booth, j'aurais vraiment besoin que vous m'aidiez

Booth : Je veux bien, mais il faut d'abord que je sache de quoi vous parlez

Max : Au bout de deux mois ta mère s'est apperçu qu'elle était enceinte, on a décidé d'attendre sa naissance et de faire adopter le bébé

Brennan : Quoi....

Max : Je sais ma chérie

Brennan : Attends tu veux dire que j'ai...

Max : Une soeur, une petite soeur.


	2. la petite soeur

**Il n'y a pas de spoilers donc ça ne pose pas de problème pour l'age de Kendra, je ne sais pas quand cela se passe exactement, après le procès c'est sur, mais comme je ne suis pas vraiment la diffusion américaine par manque de temps, il est possible que je fasse quelques erreurs. J'en suis d'avance désolée**

**Chapitre 2 : La petite soeur**

Max : Elle s'appelle Kendra, elle a près de vingt ans maintenant

Bones n'écoutait pas, elle était ailleurs, jamais elle n'aurait douté qu'elle ai une soeur mais c'est le cas, elle a une soeur

Max : Tempérence?

Brennan : Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit? Et pourquoi m'en parler maintenant?

Max : Je ne pouvais pas ça aurait pu la mettre en danger et si je t'en parle maintenant c'est parce que elle a disparu, j'ignore où elle peut être. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de vous Booth, je ne sais pas comment faire pour la retrouver

Booth : Comment savez vous qu'elle a disparu

Max : Ses parents sont mort il y a deux mois, elle vivait avec sa tante en attendant de trouver un endroit où vivre mais cette dernière m'a appelé et m'a dit qu'elle était partie un matin et qu'elle avait laissé une lettre où elle disait qu'elle avait des ennuis. Ses parents et moi sommes restés en contact après l'adoption

Brennan ne savait pas quoi répondre, à vrai dire elle ne savait pas quoi penser, elle ne voulait pas le croire.

Booth : Je vais voir ce que je peux faire

Max : Merci. Tu dois m'en vouloir ma chérie mais Kendra n'a rien avoir avec ta rancune elle a besoin d'aide

Brennan : Quel genre de message a t-elle laissé?

Max : Une ancienne connaisance à decouvert son existence et comme je l'ai fait arrêter il a menacer Kendra mais elle lui a échappé

Booth : Depuis quand a t-elle disparue?

Max : Depuis une semaine

Brennan se sentait mal, elle se leva et quitta son appartement pour retourner dans la voiture

Booth la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, il s'nstalla au volant mais ne demarra pas, il se tourna vers elle

Booth : Est ce que sa va?

Brennan : Pas vraiment, non. J'arrive pas à le croire, plus j'apprends à connaitre mon père, plus je découvre qu'il me cache des choses

Booth : Je lui ai demandé si Russ est au courant et il ne l'est pas

Brennan : Il s'inquiète vraiment pour Kendra ça se voit, en plus il n'a même pas remarqué.

Booth : Quoi?

Brennan : Que je suis enceinte

Booth : Je suis désolé mon coeur

Il posa sa main sur sa joue et essuya une larme qui coula malgré elle, elle laissa sa tête se poser sur l'épaule de Booth il tenta de la rassurer mais elle avait du mal à se calmer. Quand elle fut calme elle ne se détacha pas de lui, elle posa sa main sur son ventre légèrement rebondi et le regarda

Brennan : Tu me promets de la retrouver?

Booth : Bien sur, c'est promis

**Une heure plus tard**

Brennan était de retour à son bureau mis elle n'avait pas travaillé depuis sa discussion avec son père, après tout elle avait d'autre chose en tête que son travail, sa vie avec Booth, ce bébé qui arrivait dans quattre mois et cette soeur, Kendra, dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler avant aujourd'hui. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à tout cela, elle n'était pas du genre à accuser les coups sans problème, elle avait du mal à rester calme quand cela la concernait. Il y avait eu d'abord la découverte de la mort de sa mère et du passé de ses parents ensuite elle avait eu du mal à s'ouvrir à Booth quand leur relation avait débuté puis il y avait eu la nouvelle de la venue du bébé. Elle avait toujours dit qu'elle ne voulait pas d'enfants mais elle avait choisit de le garder enfin ils avaient choisit de le garder même si ce ne serait pa toujours facile. Et maintenant elle apprend qu'elle a une soeur

Angela entra dans le bureau

A : Qu'est ce que tu as?

B : Rien pourquoi?

A : Attends, tu ne travailles pas, tu es dans ton bureau depuis une heure sans bouger et tu as une tête de détérrée

B : Merci du compliment

A : Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

A ce moment Brennan vit Booth entrer dans son bureau

Brennan : Tu l'as retrouvée?

Booth : Non pas encore mais je vais parler à des amis à elle j'ai pensé que tu voudrais venir

Brennan : Bien sur que je viens, désolé Angela on reparlera plus tard

A : Mais attends retrouver qui?

Une fois dans la voiture Booth sortit quelque chose de la poche de sa veste

Booth : Tient sa tante m'a fait parvenir ceci

Brennan regarda, c'était une photo de Kendra

Brennan : Elle ressemble à ma mère, notre mère

Booth : C'est vrai tout comme toi

Elle sourit. Ils arrivèrent devant un immeuble quelques minutes plus tard, ils montèrent et frappèrent à un appartement au deuxième étage, une jeune femme leur ouvrit et leur dit d'entrer

Dans le salon deux jeunes gens les attendaient

Femme : Je m'appelle Flora e voice Justin et Robyn, vous voulez parler de Kendra?

Booth : Exact, depuis quand êtes vous amis avec elle?

Robyn : Depuis trois ans environ

Booth : Et est ce que vou sauriez pourquoi elle a disparut?

Justin : Non, elle a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester chez sa tante mais c'est tout

Brennan : Est ce qu'elle vous a dit pourquoi?

Justin : Elle a juste dit q'elle ne voulait pas trop s'imposer à sa tante. Mais je ne savais pas qu'elle partirais

Booth : D'accord merci beaucoup

Ils quittèrent l'appartement et au moment où ils allaient monter dans la voiture quelqu'un les interpella, un garçon plus jeune que autre

Booth : Qui es tu?

Garçon : Je m'appelle Gage je suis le petit frère de Justin, je ne voulais aps qu'ils entendent ce que j'ai à vous dire alors j'ai attendu que vous soyez sorti et je suis passé par l'échelle de secours

Booth : Qu'est ce que tu as à nous dire?

Gage : Il y a trois semaines environ, elle était chez nous, mon frère était dans la cuisine avec Robyn; quand elle à reçu un coup de fil de je ne sais pas qui mais elle semblait énervé , elle a dit quelque chose comme " je sais ce que vous voulez mais je ne dirais rien" enfin je crois

Booth : Merci Gage

Gage : De rien

Dans la voiture.

Booth : Si Kendra a des ennuis ils sont peut-être du a ton père, on va lui parler. Tu peux lui dire de venir chez toi?

Brennan : D'accord


	3. booth et brennan

**Chapitre 3 : Booth et Brennan**

Max arriva un heure après le coup de téléphone de sa fille mais il ne leur appris pas grand chose qu'ils ne savaient déja. Il ajouta seulement que le nom de l'homme qu'il avait fait arrèter était Henry Sarles. Après cette déclaration, Max se leva et sortit. Brennan n'en revenait pas, son père n'avait toujours pas remarqué, elle ne savait pas comment le prendre mais Booth s'approcha d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et lui posa un baiser sur le front

Booth : Je suis sur qu'il n'en fait pas exprès

Bre : Peur-être mais il pourrait au moin faire un effort

Cette nuit là Brennan repensa aux début de sa relation avec Booth, des débuts assez complqué jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine Angela mette son grain de sel dans tout cela. Revenons quelques mois en arrière

_**Sept mois avant**_

Angela entra dans le bureau en demandant à son amie si elle connaissait la raison du soudain énervement de Booth

An : Vous vous êtes encore disputé avec Booth? Non parce que si ce n'est pas le cas il doit vraiment avoir des problèmes pour être énervé comme ça

Bre : Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles

An : Arrêtes de me mentir, Booth est ennervé et toi tu ne quittes pas ton bureau et tu envoi tout le monde balader. Alors que s'est-il passé?

Bre : Ri...

An : Et ne me dit pas rien Brennan

Brennan, après quelques secondes de silence : J'ai couché avec Booth

An : Tu as qu....Attends que je me remette. Où? Et quand?

Bre : Angela

An : Non tu me le dit et maintenant

Bre : Hier soir chez moi, et ne te fait d'idée c'est arrivé, c'est une erreur, c'est tout

An : Attend, tu trouves que c'est une erreur? Vous vous connaissez depuis plusieurs années et les trois quarts des personnes qui vous ont rencontré ont fait un pari disant que vous finirez un jour ensemble

Bre : Tu n'es pas serieuse?

An : Et oui ma vieille, tout le monde s'en est rendue compte. Il y a cette tension sexuelle entre vous depuis le début, vous vous lancez des regards encore plus brulant que la lave d'un volcan et les deux seuls à ne pas s'en apperçevoir c'est toi et Booth. Alors me dire que c'est une erreur c'est la pire bétise que tu es jamais dite.

Brennan ne savait pas quoi dire, elle buvait les paroles d'Angela, mais elle était encore persuadé que c'était une erreur, elle perdait le contrôle et cela ne lui arrivait jamais, elle ne voulait pas d'une relation serieuse, elle avait peur de souffrir mais à cause d'Angela elle doutait, un peu seulement mais suffisament pour ne plus savoir quoi penser

A : Alors comme ça vous couchez ensemble et puis que s'est-il passé?

Bre : Je me suis réveillé j'ai attendu un peu mais j'ai pris peur et je me suis sauvée alors voila je suis là

A : Va voir Booth, parle lui

Bre : Non pas question je ne veux pas lui parler, et puis oublie tout cela il ne s'est rien passé alors on en parle plus

A : Docteur Tempérance Brennan vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous lever de cette chaise et de sortir de votre bureau. Ensuite vous allez voir l'homme qui ne veut pas arrêter de crier depuis près d'une heure et lui dire que vous êtes désolé et sur le champ!!!

Bre : Je ne peux pas faire ça

A : Et pourquoi?

Bre : Parce que je ne suis pas désolé

A : Tu regrettes vraiment alors?

Bre : Non pas cette nuit c'était parfait mais je regrette de m'être enfuit ce matin, je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je suis une femme...

A : Ecoute ma chérie tu ne regrettes pas et lui, vu comment il se comporte depuis ce matin, je doute qu'il regrette alor va le voir et parle lui

Bre : Je ne sais pas Angela

Angela sortit du bureau de son amie, alla trouver Booth, lui parla de Brennan, fit un résumer de sa conversation avec cette dernière, Booth se dirigea vers le bureau de son amante d'une nuit (plus pour longtemps), entra. Elle se leva et s'appréta à partir mais Booth ne l'entendait pas de cette manière il lui prit le bras et la fit se retourner puis il l'embrassa fougueusement, elle se laissa faire et posa une main derrière son dos et l'autre sur sa joue, ils se moquaient du regard des personnes qui passaient par là ils continuaient, à bout de souffle Booth se sépara d'elle

Booth : Moi non plus je ne regrette pas

Bre : Je crois que...

Booth posa un doigt sur ses lèvres puis un doux baiser

Bo : Je t'aime.

Brennan allait répondre mais Booth la devança

Bo : Non je veux que tu le dise seulement si tu te sens prète à le faire moi j'attendrais aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, plus même

Il la prit dans ses bras, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant un long moment et pendant ce temps elle pensa à tout ce qu'elle ressentait, elle pensa au fait que depuis plusieurs années c'est lui qui avait été le plus souvent là quand elle en avait eu besoin, c'est lui qu'elle appelait en premier dans la journée, c'est pour lui qu'elle était resté au lieu de partir avec Sully, c'est de cela qu'elle avait peur, elle n'avait jamais cru en l'amour, pour elle s'était irrationnel mais cette nuit là, c'était différent très différent. Elle se détacha de lui doucement pour ne pas lu faire croire qu'elle allait fuir

Bre : Moi aussi je t'aime, mais j'ai peur que...

Bo : N'ai pas peur, n'ai jamais peur de quoi que se soit avec moi

_**Fin flash back**_

Et elle n'avait jamais eu peur, elle lui avait fait confiance à chaque fois et puis elle l'aimait de tout son coeur, la seule fois où elle avait eu peur s'était lors de l'annonce de sa grossesse, mais elle avait eu plus peur pour elle que pour Booth

_**Trois mois auparavant**_

Bre : C'est pas vrai

Brennan se mit à pleurer, elle se trouvait dans les toilettes du Jeffersonian, Angela et Camille entrèrent et la virent assise devant les lavabo

A : Est ce que sa va?

Bre : Pas vraiment non

C : Qu'est ce qui se passe docteur Brennan?

Brennan lui tendit un petit objet à peine plus grand qu'un stylo et le remit à sa patronne

C : Je crois que des félicitations s'imposent

A : Tu es enceinte

Bre : Oui et crois moi ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle, je ne sais pas comment je vais m'en sortir et puis Booth a déja un enfant et si ça lui suffit je crois que...

A : Mais c'est pas vrai, tu as un homme qui t'adore et te traite comme une reine, il fait tout pour que ça fonctionne entre vous et ça à l'air de marcher, bien sur qu'il adore son fils mais toi aussi il t'adore et je suis sure qu'il aimera cet enfant alors je te dis ça encore une fois levez vos fesses d'ici docteur Brennan et allez le voir

C : Elle a raison Brennan allez le voir et parlez lui du bébé

_**Fin flash back**_

Elle l'avait fait, elle avait eu peur comme jamais mais elle ne regrettait pas, il lui avait dit qu'il rêvait d'une famille nombreuse et ce bébé agrandirait la sienne déja composé de Brennan et de Parker. Elle avait toujours peur mais il était là il veillait sur elle et sur ce bébé.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, il l'entourra de son bras et elle se sentit encore plus en sécurité. Puis le téléphone sonna, il décrocha

Bo : Booth

.......

Bo : Oui entendu, merci

Bre : Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Bo : Un ami à la criminelle aurait peut être une piste conscernant ta soeur. J'ai rendez vous avec lui dans une heure

Bre : Je viens avec toi

Bo : Non tu te reposes sinon tu sera épuiser demain

Bre : Booth

Bo : Non ne dis rien je tiens trop à vous deux pour que deux des êtres que j'aime le plus au monde soit trop fatigués pour tenir debout

Sur ces mots il lui posa un baser sur les lèvres et sortit


	4. De surprises en surprises

**Chapitre 4 : De surprises en surprises**

Elle detestait qu'il la mette à l'écart mais elle adorait qu'il prenne autant soin d'elle, elle aimait toutes ses attentions, elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi aimé et elle adorait. Elle se rendormit vite et quand elle se reveilla, il n'était pas là mais un message sur son portable la prévint qu'il l'attendait au bureau du FBI

Une heure plus tard elle y était, elle le retrouva à son bueau et après avoir échangé un rapide mais intense baiser il lui raconta ce qu'il avait découvert

Bo : On a retrouvé Kendra, et oui elle va bien, elle s'est caché dans une auberge de jeunesse jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en sécurité la criminelle a du allez interroger un témoin et mon ami à reconnu ta soeur

Bre : Où est-elle?

Bo : En salle d'interrogatoire, ne t'inquiètes pas c'est juste qu'elle voulait être au calme, je lui ai parlé de toi et elle aimerait te rencontrer et au fait attends toi à quelques surprises avec elle

Bre : De quoi tu parles?

Bo : Tu verras

Brennan entra en salle d'interrogatoire, elle vit une femme assise sur une chaise elle la reconnut tout de suite

Bre : Bonjours Kendra je suis...

Kendra : Je sais qui tu es. Ca ne te gènes pas si je te tutoies?

Bre : Non pas du tout

Kendra : Assieds toi

Brennan s'assit sur la chaise en face de sa soeur

K : C'est pour quand? Ton bébé

Bre : Dans quatre mois

K se levant : Moi c'est pour le mois prochain, je crois que tu dois te poser pas mal de question

Bre : En effet

K : Autant commencé par le début. Tout d'abord Max, notre père, n'a rien a voir dans l'histoire j'ai tout mis en scène pour éviter qu'on ne me retrouve trop rapidement de même que le conversation téléphonique que Gage a entendu j'ai tout mis en place. De plus de cette manière ma tante n'ai pas au courant pour le bébé.

Bre : Donc ce n'est pas à cause du passé de notre père que tu as fuit?

K : Non désolé mais je voulais brouiller les pistes mais vous m'avez retrouvé plus tôt que prévu

Bre : Oui Booth est très doué. Et la suite de l'histoire?

K : Ensuite je ne savais pas que j'étais enceinte, j'ai fais un deni de grossesse comme on dit. Je m'en suis rendu compte un peu avant la mort de mes parents, ils le savaient mais ma tante ne le sais pas je me cachais sous de larges vêtements et je crois que mes amis ne sont pas au courant non plus.

Bre : Qui est le père?

K : Il s'appelle Tom Largo, il est plus vieux et marié, je sais je ne suis pas très fière de moi, je lui ai dit pour le bébé juste pour le prévenir je ne voulais pas de son aide surtout que ce n'était pas sérieux entre nous et puis il l'a mal pris

Bre : Comment ça?

K : Il veut que je le fasse adopter où plutôt il veut l'adopter, au début c'est ce que j'ai voulu faire je ne me sentais pas prète à avoir un bébé mais j'ai changé d'avis et il l'a mal pris et depuis il me poursuit il veut me le prendre et il fera tout pour ça alors je me suis sauvée. Je veux garder mon bébé, j'ai trouvé un travail, une crèche et même un logement pour jeunes mères en attendant de trouver mieux mais c'est déja ça.

Bre : Est ce que tu l'as dit à l'agent Booth?

K : Oui et il m'a dit qu'il allait enquèter. Désolé de te dire tout cela d'un coup mais ce bébé c'est ton neveu et tu as le droit de savoir

Bre : Un neveu

K : Oui, Dany

Bre : C'est super, j'ai deux nièces

K : Oh alors j'ai enfin on a ...

Bre avec un sourire : Un frère Russ

K : Et toi c'est une fille où un garçon?

Bre : Je ne veux pas que Booth le sache et tel que je le connais il est surement derrière la vitre

K : Je vois

Bre : Et pour l'instant où va tu ?

K : Je vais retourner à l'auberge, en attendant la naissance de Dany

Le téléphone de Brennan sonna

Bre : J'écoute

....

Bre : D'accord je t'adore

Elle racrocha

Bre : Booth me dit qu'il est d'accord avec le fait que tu puisses venir à la maison en attendant

K : Je ne peux pas faire ça!

Bre : Bien sur que oui et tu vas le faire j'aimerais faire ta connaissance et puis je demanderais à Russ de venir il est au courant notre père l'a prévenu, tu le rencontrera comme ça et puis tes nièces aussi. Allez lève toi on y va

Quand elles furent à l'appartement de Brennan, Kendra s'apperçut que s'était vraiment un appartement de couple, il y avait des photos du couple partout, sur les meubles et sur les murs, Kendra vit la photo d'un petit garçon à côté d'une représentant le couple

K : Qui est-ce?

Bre : Oh c'est Parker...

K : Tu as déja un enfant ?

Bre : Non Parker est le fils de Booth, il vient chez nous toutes les semaines, enfin en général, il vit avec sa mère

K : Je vois, attends un minute, tu as dit Booth? Le même Booth que l'agent à qui j'ai parlé?

Bre : Oui

K : J'en ai mis du temps à faire le raprochement. C'est un grand appartement

Bre : Il nous fallait plus de chambre, une pour nous, une pour Parker et une pour le bébé. T'en fait pas on a aussi une chambre d'amis, au fait Parker vient dans quelques jours, tu vas pouvoir le rencontrer, notre frère aussi avec sa famille, Amy et lui se sont marié il y a trois mois, et les filles ont hate de te connaitre, il m'a appelé ce matin

K : Moi aussi j'ai hate de les connaitre, on a une grande famille a ce que je vois

Bre : Eh oui, une super famille qui va bientôt sagrandir

Brennan montra sa chambre à sa soeur, puis elles allèrent faire des courses tout en continuant à discuter de leur passé pour apprendre à se connaître. Le soir durant le diner Booth dit à Kendra que ce Tom Largo prétendait ne rien savoir, Kendra eu peur mais sa soeur lui dit que totu irait bien

Puis Kendra alla se coucher, plus tard Brennan reçut un coup de téléphone

Bre : Docteur Brennan

... : C'et moi, je voulais savoir si tu as des nouvelles de ta soeur?

Bre : Oui papa elle est ici avec Booth et moi et elle va bien

Max : C'est vrai merci chérie

Bre : De rien

Max : Au fait Tempérance, félicitation pour ton bébé

Sur ce il raccrocha, Brennan laissa quelques larmes couler sur ses joues, Booth le vit

Bo : Qu'est ce que tu as mon coeur?

Brennan s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras

Bre : Il s'en était apperçut pour le bébé

Max : Qui ton père?

Bre : Oui il vient de me le dire

Cette nuit là, dans les bras de Booth, Brennan s'endormit sans difficultés


	5. Réunion de famille

**Chapitre 5 : Réunion de famille**

Cela faisait trois jours que Kendra vivait chez Brennan et tout se passait bien, elles s'entendaient très bien et Booth aussi s'entendait bien avec la jeune femme. Ce jour là Booth demanda à Brennan si elle pouvait aller chercher Parker à l'ecole car des embouteillages l'empêcherait d'être à l'heure. Alors elle et Kendra se rendirent à l'école du garçon. Quelques minutes plus tard Brennan vit Parker sortir

Bre : Coucou Parker

Par : Coucou Bones

K : Bones ?

Bre : Oui, c'est le surnon officiel que me donnait Booth avant, il le dit moin souvent mais Parker ne s'en lasse pas

Par : C'est mignon Bones. Vous êtes qui madame?

Bre : J'oubliais, Parker voici ma soeur Kendra

Par : Oui papa m'a dit. Bonjour

K : Bonjour bonhomme, tu as quel age?

Par : Bientôt huit ans. Dis Bones mes cousines elles viennent bien ce soir? Avec mon oncle?

Bre : Oui ils arriveront dans deux heures environ

Par : Super;

Chez eux Brennan était sous la douche quand Parker s'approcha de Kendra et lui parla

Par : Il arrive quand ton bébé, je sais qu'il va arriver avant mon frère ou ma soeur, mais quand?

K : D'ici trois semaine environ

Par : Cool, Bones m'a dit que c'est un garçon

K : Oui, il s'appellera Dany

Par : J'aime bien, c'est joli. Papa et Bones veulent pas me dire quel prénom ils ont choisit, et papa ne sait pas si c'est un garçon ou une fille, il a dit à Bones de ne pas lui dire même si il lui demande

K : Tu as hate?

Par : Oh oui alors. Est ce que je peux t'appeler tata?

K : Bien sur

Deux heures plus tard Booth était rentré quand quelqu'un sonna c'était Russ avec sa famille, Amy tenait les Cloé par la main pendant que Russ tenait Hayley. Parker arriva en courant, il était heureux de les voir. Russ se détacha de sa famille et s'approcha de Brennan qui se trouvait juste devant Kendra

Bre : Russ je te présente notre soeur Kendra, Kendra voici Russ

Le frère et la soeur se tendirent la main et se la sérrèrent, c'était un bon début. Tout le monde s'installa à table, les enfants les uns à côtés des autres discutaient de tout et de rien. Les adultes eux faisaient plus ample connaissance avec Kendra, Russ et elle avaient du mal à se parler au début mais une heure environ ils discutaient comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Brennan aimait voi sa famille ainsi, réunie, heureuse.

Vers la fin de la soirée, Parker et Hayley s'étaient endormis et Cloé ne tarderait pas, Booth emmena son fils dans sa chambre

Russ : Je crois qu'on va rentré, les filles sont épuisées.

Bre : D'accord rentrez bien surtout

R : Pas de problème

Brennan vit Amy donner un coup de coude à son mari, celui ci leva les yeux vers le ciel

R : Ah oui j'allais oublier. Tu dois connaitre le sexe du bébé maintenant

Bre : Exact

R : Alors tu ne me dis pas?

Bre : Tu n'as pas eu assez d'annonces pour aujourd'hui?

R : Une de plus ne me fera pas de mal

Bre : Désolé mais tu le sauras le jour de la naissance comme tout le monde

R : Tu n'es pas marrante

Russ sourit et sortit de la maison avec sa famille.

Kendra : Je les adore

Bre : Moi aussi

Kendra : Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, je suis épuisé

Bre : D'accord à demain

Quelques minutes plus tard Booh s'approcha d'elle

Bre : J'ai du mal à croire que j'ai changé à ce point là, si il y trois ans on m'avait dit que j'aurais une famille, que je seras enceinte et que je t'avais toi je pense que j'aurais ri

B : A ce point là?

Bre : Tu ne te rappelles pas comment j'étais avant ?

B : Si mais il fallais juste qu'on te pousse sur une autre voie. Maintenant tu as tout ça et tu m'as moi

Bre : C'est ce que je préfère...........T'avoir toi

Brennan sentit son bébé bouger Booth la vit faire un mouvement de surprise

B : Qu'est ce qui se passe mon coeur ?

Bre : C'est juste ton bébé qui s'entraine à cogner

B : Un futur sportif

Bre : Oui pour un garçon et c'est quoi ton hypothèse si c'est un fille?

B avec un grand sourire : Une future antropologue judiciaire

Bre qui elle faisait une grimace : Eh c'est pas gentille

B : Bien sur que oui, une femme forte, intelligente, tétue comme une mule et curieuse comme une fouine. Exactement comme sa mère

Bre : Et si c'est un garçon, il sera fort, obstiné, généreux et très curieux

B : Oui ça me convient très bien

Bre : Je t'aime tu sais

B : Oui, je t'aime aussi. Alors dis moi une fille ou un garçon?

Bre : Tu peux rêver, tu le sauras plus tard


	6. Un prénom !

**Chapitre 6 : Un prénom !**

Le lendemain soir alors que Kendra et Parker dormait Booth et Brennan réfléchissaient à un prénom pour leur bébé

Bre : Tu as des idées toi?

Bo : Quelques unes et toi?

Bre : Oui, en tout cas pas dany

Bo : Ouais il faut quand même de la diversité dans notre famille.

Bre : Alors ?

Bo : On commence par quoi garçon ou fille?

Bre : Tu choisit parce que si je te dis un des deux tu comprendras que c'est ça alors vas-y

Bo : D'accord, garçon

Bre : D'accord, Kevin

Bo : Non j'aime pas trop, qu'est ce que tu penses d'Henry

Bre : Non c'est trop vieux

Bo : D'accord alors Daniel

Bre : Si on l'appelle comme ça tout le monde dira Danny

Bo : C'est vrai. Tu aimes Riley ?

Bre : Riley, Riley. Oui j'aime bien. D'accord alors si c'est un garçon ce sera Riley et si c'est une fille?

Bo : Brenda

Bre : Non là c'est moi qui n'aime pas trop

Bo : D'accord, Lisa

Bre : Noon

Bo : Aide moi Bones

Bre : Ouah, ça faisait longtemps

Bo : Quoi

Bre : Que tu m'a appeler Bones

Bo : On a qu'a l'appeler comme ça

Bre : Même pas en rêve, tu sais que je t'aime mais là tu peux rêver

Bo : Voyons je plaisante

Bre : J'espère bien

Un sourire éclaira leur deux visages, ils se blotirent plus l'un contre l'autre

Bre : J'ai deux idées

Bo : Vas-y

Bre : Mallory ou Claire

Bo : J'aime bien les deux moi

Bre : Oui mais il faut choisir mon coeur

Bo : Je crois que je préfère Claire, oui j'adore

Bre : Je suis contente moi aussi je préfère.

Bo : Claire ou Riley, dans quatre mois on saura

Bre : Toi tu sauras, moi je le sais déja

Bo : Et tu ne me diras rien

Bre : C'est toi qui m'a dis de ne pas te le dire même si tu me supplies

Bo : Je sais mais quatres mois c'est long, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de serrer ce petit bout dans mes bras

Bre : Oui je sais moi aussi mais tu veux la surprise?

Bo : Oui

Bre : Alors tu rencontreras Riley ou Claire dans quatres mois

Bo : Riley, Claire. Claire, Riley.

Bre : Quoi?

Bo : Non rien. Je vous adore tout les deux

Bre : Moi aussi je vous aime


	7. Panique !

**Chapitre 7 : Panique !**

Ce jour là cela faisait quatre jours que Kendra vivait chez sa soeur et elle adorait sa vie avec elle et sa famille. Parker était là lui aussi, c'était les vacances et il devait rester encore trois jours chez eux. Booth et Brennan était au travail et Kendra gardait Parker, ils s'entendaient très bien tout les deux. Vers quatorze heures alors que Parker se trouvait dans sa chambre, quelqu'un entra brutalement dans l'appartement Kendra poussa un cri de térreur, mélangé à un cri de surprise.

K : Qu'est ce que tu faiis là ?

... : Je viens prendre notre bébé

K : Pas question Tom, c'est mon bébé et je compte bien le garder, en plus il n'est même pas né

T : Tu te souviens que je suis médecin non ? Et bien il existe un médicament qui permet de déclencher l'accouchement et je vais t'en donner

Largo sortit une seringue de sa poche puis attrapa le bras de la jeune femme puis lui enfonça l'aiguille dans le bras. Elle poussa un petit cri de douleur, Tom la poussa vers le salon et l'installa sur le canapé, puis il alla fouiller dans l'appartement à la recherche de drap propre, il en trouva dans la chambre de Booth et Brennan. Il revint au salon et réinstalla Kendra avec les draps sous elle. Kendra était soulagé, il n'avait pas trouvé Parker

Chambre de Parker

Le gaçon était dans son placard, il avait un téléphone que son père lui avait prété si jamais il y avait un problème. Il composa le numéro de son père, après plusieurs sonneries celui ci décrocha

Par : Papa

Bo : Parker. Pourquoi tu chuchotes, qu'est ce qui se passe?

Par : Il y a un méchant monsieur dans le salon avec Kendra, moi je suis caché et il m'a pas trouvé. J'ai juste entendu qu'il veut prendre son bébé

Bo : Ecoute Parker tu ne sors pas de ta cachette, tu restes où tu es et tu ne fais pas de bruit, j'arrive.

Par : D'accord papa

Du côté de Booth 

Il venait de raccrocher, il rangea son téléphone, il vit Brennan qui commençait à paniquer

Bo : Largo est chez nous

Bre : Quoi?

Bo : J'y vais

Bre : Je viens avec toi

Bo : Non

Bre : Et pourquoi?

Bo : Parce que tu es enceinte et si jamais il est armé...

Bre : J'attendrais dans la voiture que tu me dises de monter

Bo : Tempérance

Bre : S'il te plait, c'est ma soeur

Bo : D'accord mais tu restes dans la voiture

Bre : Promis

Salon de Booth et Brennan

T : Alors Kendra comment te sens tu?

La jeune femme venait de perdre les eaux, les contractions étaient proches mais Kendra ne voulait pas accoucher devant lu;

T : Kendra?

K : J'irais mieux quand tu seras partie

T : Ne t'en fas pas je partirais avec ce bébé, avec mon bébé. Je lui ai même choisit un prénom, Zachary. Tu aimes?

K : Il a déja un nom

Kendra avait prononcé cette phrase alors qu'une contraction lui tordait le ventre

T : Oui Zachary

K : Il s'appelle Dany

Nouvelle contraction, Kendra sentait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Elle voulait que sa famille soit là avec elle.

Dix minutes plus tard Booth fit son entrée dans l'appartement en braquant son arme sur Largo, celui ci voulut se rapprocher de Kendra mais Booth lui tira une balle dans l'épaule, puis il l'attacha à un radiateur et appela Brennan, il lui dit de monter. Elle arriva et vit sa soeur qui avait l'air de souffrir, Booth était parti chercher Parker qui n'avait pas bougé, il s'approcha de Kendra.

K : Le bébé arrive

Bre : Je sais, je vais t'aider, je commence à me préparer. Bon quand je te le dis tu pousses Ok?

K : Ok

Bre : Alors Pousse

Kendra et sa soeur firent toutes les deux un très bon travail, son fils nacquit huit minutes plus tard. La jeune femme tenait son bébé dans ses bras et le berçait doucement quand les ambulanciers entrèrent, ils emmenèrent d'abord le jeune femme et son bébé puis Largo qui voulait se débattre mais les policiers qui l'accompagnait ne le laissait pas faire

A l'hôpital, Kendra était fatiguée, mais fière d'elle et contente que son petit garço soit enfin là

_Chapitre pas très long, mais je devais l'écrire ce soir en honneur à une amie qui vient d'avoir son bébé il ya quelques minutes seulement. Bienvenu sur terre Bonhomme_


	8. Alors Claire ou Riley ?

_Alors, Claire ou Riley?_

Le docteur Tempérance Brennan était si heureuse, oh que oui, elle l'était, elle avait Booth qu'elle aimait plus que tout, elle le laissait être plus proche d'elle plus que n'importe qui, elle se confiait à lui, elle savait qu'il était pour veiller sur elle et que à la moindre peur il était là, pour elle. Et puis elle avait son frère, Amy et ses nièces qu'elle adorait littéralement, s'occuper de ses nièces lui donnait l'impression d'être prète pour être maman. Mais ce qui l'a rendait encore plus sure d'elle c'était son neveu Danny, il n'avait que quelques mois mais elle adorait s'occuper de lui, et elle s'en sortait plutôt bien. Kendra lui confiait souvent quand car Brennan l'avait supplié de s'occuper plus de lui pour se tenir prète à la venue deson propre enfant.

Et ça ne saurait tarder, d'ici quelques jours ou même aujoud'hui, elle pouvait accoucher à chaques instants, Booth avait encore plus hâte qu'elle car lui ignorait le sexe de ce petit bout, il ne voulait pas savoir même si il passait son temps à l'embêter avec tout ça, il préférait avoir la surprise. Il avait acheter des tas de vêtements mixtes mais il avait craqué pour des petits chaussons, il en avait acheté une paire bleue et une paires rose, trop mimi.

Elle était à son bureau avec Booth quand elle sentit les premières contractions, il l'a conduisit à l'hôpital le plus vite possible. Il la conduisit à sa chambre, ils devaient encore patienter avant la naissance mais ils voulaient tant voir leur bébé que le temps n'était pas un problème

B : Comment tu te sens?

Bre : J'ai hâte de le ou la voir

B : J'ai tellement envie de le ou la serrer dans mes bras, de lui dire à quel point je vous aime vous deux

Bre : Je t'aime aussi

B : Je le sais

Bre : Parker va venir ?

B : J'ai appelé Rebecca, elle va l'ammener à l'accueil, Angela restera avec lui en attendant

Bre : Je suis contente quil soit là

B : Moi aussi

Le moment venu, les médecins conduirent Brennan en salle d'accouchement, Booth détestait la voir souffrir ainsi mais Brennan serrait sa main en lui disant que tout irait bien et que leur bébé allait arriver et que ce petit bout allait leur apporter tellement de joie qu'un moment de souffrance n'était rien

Une demi heure plus tard, les premiers cris se firent entendre et puis Booth embrassa Brennan, il s'approcha de son bébé et puis il vit, ce prénom lui convenait très bien, ils avaient bien choisit, c'était parfait. Tout était parfait

Après avoir passé un log moment avec sa famille Booth sortit voir la population qui s'était attroupée dans la salle d'attente. Parker était à côté de Kendra et faisait les marionnettes devant Dany. Angela et les autres fouines étaient autour d'eux puis ils virent Booth. Ce fut Angela qui parla la première

An : Alors Claire ou Riley?

B : Elle veut être là pour vous l'annoncer. Mais sachez que c'est un bébé en parfaite santé. 3kilo 280 pour 48 centimètre. Allez venez elle m'a demandé de venir vous chercher

Ils entrèrent tous dans la chambre, ils virent Brennan assise dans le lit en tenant son bébé dans ses bras, ils virent aussi que le bébé portait un bonnet blanc pour qu'ils ne devine rien.

Par : Alors papa j'ai un frère ou une soeur?

Bo : Chérie?

Bre : Vous voulez déja savoir?

An : Ma chérie, ça fait quatre mois qu'on veut savoir alors dit moi : Claire ou Riley?

Bre : Claire, je vous présente Claire Christine Booth

Ken : Une nièce c'est super

Par : Et moi j'ai une petite soeur je suis super content

Une nouvelle vie commençait, une vie avec leur petite Claire. Brennan avait une famille, elle ne l'avait jamais souhaité mais elle refusait de changer sa vie contre celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle avait sa fille tout contre elle, elle ne voulait pas la lacher. Ses amis n'osait pas demander à la tenir, ils appreciaient ce spéctacle, ils n'auraient jamais imaginer leur amie et collègue en mère de famille mais là ils étaient heureux de la voir ainsi avec sa petite Claire


End file.
